Bedtime For Buffy
by PassionFish
Summary: Buffy has trouble sleeping after she returns from Heaven. Spike helps her adjust. Set somewhere in season six - no spoilers. *COMPLETED!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Bed Time for Buffy  
  
By PassionFish  
  
Chapter One  
  
There were hundreds of them. Thousands even. Hundreds and thousands of little tiny, not-even-really-noticible cracks in the white plaster ceiling above her bed. She stared up at them, tracing the intricate patterns they formed as silent tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
The silver snake-like droplets slid from her wide, dead hazel orbs. Gliding down her sun-kissed skin, dampening her hair. Her chest rose and fell in almost even breaths as she attempted to mask any sound her sorrow might herald.  
  
"Three Forty-Two AM!"  
  
Buffy jumped slightly, dislodging a tear from it's path with her movement, at the shrill computerised voice filled the room. It had been a 'I missed you, never ever leave me again.' present from Dawn. Unfortunatly it had a habit of chiming not only on the hour but forty-two minutes passed it as well.  
  
A lump she thought she'd swalled ten minutes ago reformed in her throat and she tried to valiently to rid herself of it. She swallowed repetitivly, as though unable to breathe. Trapped, trapped, trapped...  
  
As the memories of just a week earlier flooded her, her hand flew to her mouth to prevent the sob, that was threatening to escape, come out. She sat up suddenly, pushing her feet of her bed.  
  
"I have to get out of here..." She murmured.  
  
***  
  
The streets were quiet.  
  
Even though she'd only been back a week it was long enough to send the incoming demon population running.  
  
She turned through the seemingly endless streets, her feet automatically taking her towards Sunnydale's graveyards.  
  
Wandering aimlessly she wouldn't have expected to have ended up where she was.  
  
She stood outside the crypt...his crypt for nearly a full ten minutes. Not wanting to go in, but still somehow unable to simply turn away and leave at the same time.  
  
***  
  
He was sleeping.  
  
Well, it was almost sunrise, so she figured he would have to sleep now. Something to do with vampire physiology.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to get down here, but her she was. Standing infront of his bed.  
  
She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.  
  
He was sleeping. Quite obviously naked save the single black sheet that hung across low on his hips.  
  
She should go. She knew she should go. She shouldn't be up and about, hell, she shouldn't be in his crypt.  
  
But...  
  
She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be here, in his crypt. She didn't...  
  
She didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
The whisper, barely spoken, still managed to slice through the silence like a knife through butter.  
  
She regarded in awed fascination as his eyes slowly opened, his dark lashes brushing against his pale skin, revealing shining blue orbs.  
  
He took a minute to realise he wasn't still asleep, he sat up a bit, pulling the silk with him.  
  
"Buffy?" His voice was but an amazed murmur.  
  
"I can't sleep." She whispered, looking at him through lowered lashes. He said nothing, unsure as to what one would say to that statement.  
  
"Will...will you hold me..." Her voice had dropped even lower, but Spike heard every syllable. "...till I fall asleep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes finally met his, "Please..."  
  
He nodded blindly, keeping the cover over his lap he moved back a little; giving more room at one side.  
  
Buffy slipped out of her shoes and slid on to the bed, into his embrace with her back spooned into his chest. She shivered from the cold that being in a crypt brought and Spike lifted one arm from around her to pull the quilt that lay at the bottom of the bed, covering her barely clothed form with it.  
  
She smiled as the silk of the cover rubbed against her bare legs. She'd dressed in a hurry, only flinging over her night clothes the jacket that now lay at the foot of the bed and was only attired in a thin cotton spagetti strapped top and cotton shorts.  
  
The stake that was in the waistband on her shorts dug into her skin and she lifted her body to remove it. As she did so Spike used the oppertunity to slide his other arm around her.  
  
With a tired sigh, Buffy placed the stake on the bed next to her and closed her eyes, allowing the tension to slip away.  
  
***  
  
Spike smiled as he listened to her deep, slow, even breaths. His arms tighted around her, drawing her closer to him, he inhaled her scent. Ignoring his arousal at her presence he ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
  
Spike tried to stay awake, wanting this moment to last as long as possible, but as two hours ticked passed sunrise he fell back asleep. 


	2. Branded

Chapter Two  
  
Buffy walked into the Magic Shop behind Dawn, closing the door as quiet as humanly possibly, despite the bell. She watched as Dawn walked further into the room and set up homework 'shop' at the other end of the table, pushing away all the magic books that scattered over most of it.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Spike, good evening, I..uh..take it you have something useful for us?" Giles greeted the vampire with an odd kindness that shocked the slayer who was sitting on the bean bag in the corner of the room.  
  
Spike held up the book and nodded, "Yeah, green, mesy, trying to munch off high-school dicks."  
  
"Eewww!"  
  
Spike looked over at Dawn and smiled, "Hey, littl' bit. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Dawn smiled back and gave him a cute frown, "The demon has preference."  
  
Giles' ears perked up to the vampire's answer, "Only seen it around that hill kid's go to make out on."  
  
"And you know this how?" Xander asked, from his place next to Dawn.  
  
"'couse I only saw it there?" Spike suggested. "Dumbass."  
  
"Hey! I's only asking!"  
  
"Yes, well, interesting though this all is could we get back to the matter at hand. You say you saw it at...uh...what do you call it Buffy?"  
  
"Make out point." Buffy called, lifting her head from the magazine she was pretending to be reading. It had been a week since she'd first spent the night at Spike's. Everynight since then the same ritual had taken place. She would arrive close to sun-up, though as the week drew on she seemed to arrive earlier and earlier. Then sleep till seven am before rushing back home to be back just before half seven when Dawn's alarm would go off for school.  
  
They hadn't spoke of what she was doing, at night or on patrol where without fail he accompanied her. To say the least, now, with all her friends about she felt embarrassed. But for some reason it wasn't the sort of embarrassed she'd expected to feel.  
  
  
  
Spike looked over at her, loving the soft appearance of her, longing to feel her in his arms. He hated that it could be nothing more; that she would allow him nothing more. An old saying sprung into his mind: "This is all that heaven allows." But he wanted more.  
  
"Ingenious!" Giles muttered.  
  
"Want me to go take a look?" She asked.  
  
"Please, but be careful, we don't know yet how dangerous this demon is, how many there are and how they can be killed."  
  
"Check Giles, stay alive." She looked at Spike and blushed, "You wanna come with?"  
  
He smiled, "Sure thing."  
  
***  
  
"Two HOURS!!!" Buffy whined, throwing her arms out wide. "Two hours and nothing."  
  
"Come on, pet. Let's go back maybe its for the best."  
  
"Yeah? How exactly?" SHe looked at him incredulasly.  
  
"Well, like the watcher said, we don't know how many, how to kill it. Might need a special sword or something..." He trailed off as Buffy's eyes widened, focused behind him.  
  
"Big, green and slimy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah....FUCK!" He jumped back, neatly avoiding being sliced down the middle as a sharp razer like hand shot out from the green mush.  
  
Buffy delivered a sharp side kick to the mass of tenticles, shocked when she fell backwards and the creature barely staggared from the blow.  
  
Spike growled, morphing as the demon moved towards the prone slayer, he shot to his feet, aiming a punch at the creature's head. This one connected and the demon bent in half, as one would if hit in a rather more..delicate..area.  
  
The vampire hissed as some slime hit his hand, burning into his skin an intricate symbol compiled of circles and triangles.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow as it's stomach opened up to reveal a shrivelled up little head. It's mouth opened and it let out a shrill scream. Buffy grimaced when the head fell out and rolled by her feet. The demon's body fell to the ground and the two watched as the body shrivelled. It disintegrated into the ground. Only the head remained.  
  
"And may I take this time out to say...eeewww!"  
  
Spike chuckled and offered her a hand up, she took it. She blushed as she was pulled against his body. He let her go and took a step back.  
  
She appeared to be attempting to speak when suddenly she yawned and he laughed again, "Tired, love?"  
  
"Yeah...I wanna go to bed." She yawned again.  
  
"Why don't you just come home with me?" He asked quietly, looking down at the ground then back at her.  
  
"I...I...I have to take Dawnie home, she'd be worried."  
  
Spike nodded, looking away to mask the dissappointment in his eyes, saying nothing more the two headed back to the Magic Shop.  
  
***  
  
Xander snorted loudly in his sleep, causing Anya to shove him harshly in her's, their movement dislodging a book on the table.  
  
Willow snuggled further to Tara, both smiling slightly.  
  
Giles rubbed his head down into his papers infront of him, grinding his teeth.  
  
Dawn giggled in her sleep and muttered, "Stupid kitty."  
  
Buffy stopped pacing and looked around the room filled with her sleeping friends, then over at Spike who was sat on the one easy couch-like chair the Magic Box had to offer, book in lap. Then back at the room.  
  
She was tired.  
  
"Stuff it..." She muttered and walked over to him.  
  
"Buffy?" He questioned quietly as she pushed away the book. He lifted it up and she immediatly plopped herself down in his lap. Spike wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she sighed happily and he felt her body relax.  
  
"Wake me before they wake up." She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"Okay, love." Spike replied, but she was already asleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. Bringing the book up he rested it on her lap and continued to search for the odd demon they'd encountered that night.  
  
***  
  
Spike was dislodged from sleep by the soft sound of paper rustling. He opened his eyes and looked over at Giles who appeared to the first to begin waking.  
  
With a saddened sigh, he gently shook Buffy who was still curled on his lap.  
  
"Pet, wake up."  
  
"Noooooo...." She moaned, "I don't wanna move..."  
  
"I don't want you to move but your watcher is waking up." Spike said ruefully.  
  
"God, couldn't he just for once sleep past seven. Its saturday for crying out loud." Buffy moaned. With a heavy sigh she got up and then turned back to Spike, speaking quietly, "Thank you."  
  
Spike said nothing, smiling gently at her; his features shining nothing but love.  
  
She suddenly looked worried, "Don't you need to get back? Its past sunrise..."  
  
"I'll have to stay here...bug Xander." Buffy returned his grin then walked over to the training room - heading for the bathroom area to wash up for the morning.  
  
***  
  
Spike looked and smiled when he found it was Buffy who was entering the Magic Box. It was 4pm and two hours to sunset and he was starved. From the smell of things she'd bought food but only human food.  
  
"Hey guys, hows the research?"  
  
"Crappy." Came the collective answer.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Well, I bought munchies."  
  
She set the pizza and soda out on the table and watched, amused, as the gang dove for it. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked over to Spike.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't bring you anything."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it slayer."  
  
"No, I'll go get something."  
  
"Honestly, I'll be okay."  
  
Buffy waved him off, "Back in a minute."  
  
"Buff, junior said its fine." Xander spoke up, frowning deeply at the caring conversation between the vampire and slayer.  
  
"Xander, you got food, shut up." Buffy grabbed her coat and was out before anyone could say anything.  
  
As one they turned to face Spike.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Here ya go." Buffy walked over to Spike carring a hot mug of blood.  
  
"If she says '98.6' I'm going to heave." Giles muttered in the background and the two witches frowned at him while Xander and Anya gasped, knowing his meaning.  
  
"Thanks, pet. You didn't have to." He put down the book and reached out for the cup.  
  
Buffy gasped and leant forward with her other hand, grabbing his. "It hasn't healed yet?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Spike shook his head, shocked at her concern, "Not to worry..." He murmured.  
  
"It doesn't even look like a burn anymore it...oh!" Spike took the mug and watched as she ran over to the table picking up a book, flicking through it till she found what she was look for.  
  
She thrust the book at Giles, "Thats what the creature branded him with, what's it say? The latin?"  
  
Giles quickly read the passage, "Oh dear lord, how stupid I've been!"  
  
"Thats what it says?" Xander asked, frowning.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It means I know what the demons are and yes thats plural and I think you're correct Buffy, it is a brand."  
  
"Hey! I'm branded? By what?"  
  
"The Plurashck demon. It's not from this dimension. But when here it's shape is changed - that would explain the head in stomach you saw. To regain form it needs...uh...virgin...uh...parts."  
  
"Eeewww!" Xander and Dawn put in.  
  
"Quite." Giles agreed. "I'm afraid it has branded Spike, meaning that the rest of it's tribe will hunt for him untill he is dead."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Buffy asked, her slayer tone on.  
  
"To kill them you must hit where their genetalia would reside. A hit anywhere else would barely even be noticed. However, that may be different on each..."  
  
"No. How do we break to brand?" Buffy clarified.  
  
"Oh." Giles looked back at the text. "It says here you must kill the gang leader. The Plurashck travel in bands of twelve. The only way to disearn the leader is the gold pattern on their head. Similar to the brand."  
  
"But we only saw it's head when I killed it."  
  
"So I guess we kill them all." Buffy suggested, glancing at the clock. SHe turned to Dawn. "Dawnie, I want you to stay with Tara and Willow, okay? Just till its over. Evil just seems to find me where-ever I go. I don't want it finding you on its way to me. Especially concidering what it wants."  
  
"Check, Captain."  
  
"That okay Wills?" Buffy looked over at Willow, who nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll go get your stuff. I'll drop Dawn off then start patrol. Giles is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Probably not..." His eyes scanned the book infront of him. "...Except the leader's aim is to devour the branded. To kill it you must decapitate it. I think thats all but I shall continue researching." Buffy nodded then turned to Spike. They spoke through glance alone and Spike nodded. Buffy smiled and her and Dawn left.  
  
The bell tinckled as the door shut and the group turned towards the vampire.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" 


	3. Moving In

Chapter Three  
  
"Spike, I want you to move in."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Just till the demons are gone. I figure we kill them faster together and they're coming after you anyway, so if you're with me we have the whole advantage thing we're meant to have back on our side." She clarified quickly, flustered.  
  
"I can still do that and not move in!"  
  
"Please, Spike, I just want this over as quickly as possible." She paused, holding up her hand when she saw he was about to argue further. "For Dawn's sake."  
  
Dragging in a deep unneeded breath, he sighed. "Okay, pet, sure." He looked away, practically whistling with happy anticipation for the next few days, his dirty mind already coming up with a thousand different situations that could arise from such close quarters.  
  
***  
  
"You can sleep in there, I sunproofed it so you won't poof in the morning." Buffy opened the spare room's door later that night, or earlier that morning depending on how one looked at it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Um, do you need anything?" Buffy blushed.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm going to watch some telly if thats alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I think I'll call Will and Giles then go to bed."  
  
"Okay, night." Spike smiled at her, wondering why she was all blustery around him and headed downstairs. The Summer's had cable.  
  
***  
  
Buffy lay awake, listening as Spike got into bed. She sighed. She didn't get what was wrong with her. She was a big girl, why couldn't she just sleep alone?  
  
Half an hour later she gave up and moved across the hallway. She pushed open the door a little and stepped up to the bed. She watched as Spike's eyes opened and he smiled at her.  
  
He lifted up the edge of covers and Buffy slid inside, molding herself to his body. Ignoring his hard on, she closed her eyes, allowing him to wrap her up in his cool embrace. She sighed and leant her head against his cold chest.  
  
"Night." She whispered, before dropping off.  
  
***  
  
She awoke the next morning at seven, same as usual and groaned at the thought of the long trip back to her lonely bed. Then, realisation dawned on her and she smiled. She didn't have to get up this morning.  
  
She looked up at Spike who was still asleep and raised her hand, brushing back some of his hair that had flopped forward onto his face. In his sleep, Spike turned his head, kissing her hand, "I love you, Buffy." He whispered, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
With a gasp, the slayer quickly retracted her hand, staring at the vampire in shock.  
  
Buffy licked her lips and contemplated her thoughts. *Hmm....Shit, this is such a bad idea. What the hell's wrong with you, girl? Wasn't the last vampire enough of a warning?*  
  
She pushed herself up and pressed her lips gently against his. Seeing that he didn't wake she smiled and snuggled back against him, falling asleep.  
  
Spike smiled, and opened his eyes as his tongue shot out, tasting her on his lips. 


	4. Phone Call

Chapter Four  
  
"This is..." KICK. Damn, miss. "...really..." PUNCH. Fuck, where is your god-damn crotch? "...pissing me..." KICK. Ha! Got ya! "...off!"  
  
Buffy smiled and turned to face Spike, who was watching his demon disintegrate.  
  
"What's that? Four tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, six. Not including the first one and the three last night." He held out his hand for her to see the brand, bright as ever. "So I guess there's just two more left then."  
  
"Yep." Buffy turned and began to head out, internally frowning at why that thought made her sad.  
  
Spike watched her, his own thoughts depressing as he realised the sooner they found the next two, the sooner he had to miss waking up with her still securly in his arms as apose to dashing off for Dawn.  
  
"At least you serve as a kind of homeing device. Usually makes it harder for us to find them - if they know where we are." Buffy commented.  
  
THey walked in silence for several minutes before Spike broke it, feeling a need to remove the odd tension between them, "How's the nibblet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Dawnie, she's good. You know sometimes I think she'd rather stay with Willow and Tara."  
  
"No, she's just excited. Whole kid thing of being away from home."  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy swerved to avoid the silver axe that was flung her way.  
  
"Oh fuck this!" Spike muttered and scooped the axe off the ground, violently hacking away at the demon. Twenty seconds later the demon disintegrated into the ground.  
  
"One down, one to go."  
  
***  
  
The phone was ringing as Spike and Buffy walked in the Summer's front door. Buffy quickly hung up her coat and rushed to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
***  
  
Spike looked up as Buffy came back into the sitting room not two full minutes later. Upon seeing her distress he immediatly spoke, worry instilled into his tone, "What happened?"  
  
She didn't speak for a moment, "That was Angel."  
  
Spike felt like the bottom had just dropped from his world. His heart felt heavy and a painfull lump formed in his throat.  
  
Odd reactions, he absently noted, for someone who's dead.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He..he whats to meet up."  
  
Spike stood, glad she wasn't looking at him so she couldn't see the jealousy writen clearly across his features. "Right...when?"  
  
"Tonight, he said a motel midway between Sunnydale and LA." She picked up her coat. "I have to go..."  
  
He watched, stunned, as she left with no more words. Moments later a taxi pulled up infront of the house and she got in.  
  
With a deep, feral growl Spike grabbed his coat, and was up the stairs within seconds. He slammed open the door to the spare room and growled again at their mixed scents that permeated the air. Hastily retrieving the extra clothing he'd brought the night before.  
  
Two hours to sunrise the vampire bashed into the crypt, slamming the door shut behind him, toting a case of Jack Daniels he'd swiped from Willie's.  
  
He growled as her scent hit him again as he sat down and quickly opened a bottle, draining half of it within seconds. He switched the t.v on and watched with disinterest the flashing screen. 


	5. Making Up

This is the fanfiction.net edited version of this story. If you want the complete (i.e. NC-17) version of this story check out my website at:  
  
www.angelfire.com/rebellion/morbiddesires/index.html  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes, paying the taxi driver what she owed him and got out. The car sped away from Rovello Drive and with a tired heart the slayer walked into her house.  
  
Since she couldn't hear Spike she supposed he was asleep. Kicking off her shoes she shed her jacket and moved silently up the stairs without switching on any of the lights.  
  
Once in her room she dressed for bed in a pair of comfy cotton shorts and a thin shirt. With another sigh she briefly contemplated trying to sleep on her own. However, she knew it would be a futile effort and gave up without an attempt and walked into the spare room.  
  
She gasped in shock when she found he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the room, realising that he'd taken his clothes as well. Tears sprung to her eyes and she collapsed down on to the bed as they fell down her face.  
  
She wasn't sure why she was crying but the tears felt good and so just let them fall.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for her to give up and head to his crypt. She pushed open the door and found him staring at the blank screen. He was vamped out, she noticed, and held an almost empty liquor bottle in his hand. She scrunched up her nose at the four empties that surround him.  
  
"Why did you go?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Spike? Why did you go?"  
  
He didn't turn around as he answered, "You had your poof to comfort you." He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice but it didn't work.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought my services wouldn't be required tonight." He spoke coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Figured since you were with the wanker you wouldn't be back. I know I'm just a pair of cold arms for you to pretend I'm Angel. If not you'd just go find some mortal whelp."  
  
"Is that what you think?" She gasped.  
  
"Its the truth, goldilocks, you just don't care enough to admit it."  
  
Tears jumped to her eyes and she quickly turned, slamming the door behind her, so as not to let him see how much his harshly said words had affected her.  
  
She collapsed to the soft grass outside, trying to take deep breaths but failing miserably.  
  
Part of her was crying for him not being there earlier to comfort her, part for her pain and part for the pain realisation brought that she'd hurt him by just leaving.  
  
***  
  
From inside he heard her.  
  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to block away the sound of her tears and the pain her crying brought him.  
  
He stood, the bottle falling soundlessly from his hands as it hit the chair behind him. He walked over to the door and stood infront of it. He could still hear her out there, not far away. Neither was sunrise.  
  
With a sigh he pulled it open and his heart broke at the sight of the sobbing slayer huddled in the corner. He dropped to his knees next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
Buffy buried her face in his neck, her hot tears burning his cool skin. She keened softly as he threaded his fingers through her hair in a soft continuous motion as he whispered soothingly too her.  
  
"I'm sorry, pet." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Buffy froze and Spike frowned, wondering what he'd done wrong.  
  
Before he could ask Buffy had turned in his lap, her mouth on his. He responded automatically as her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth. Her hands moved up to hold his face, her residual tears mingling into the kiss.  
  
Spike raised one of his hands to gently brush her tears away, his cool skin soothing her heated one.  
  
Buffy hissed as pain flared up in her cheak, the cold hand suddenly burning her skin. She gasped as Spike jumped up, and she was thrown from his lap. She hastily got to her feet, her hand reaching up to gingerly touch the burn mark on her cheek as she rushed back where Spike had ran.  
  
Slamming closed the crypt door behind her she rushed up to him, sitting in one of the easy chairs in the crypt. One of his hands and lower arm, his face and most of his neck were covered in burns. She cringed in sympathy as he hissed in pain when he tried to open his eyes.  
  
"Don't move." She murmured, reaching into her boot for her penknife.  
  
Spike did as requested, barely holding back the erge to respond. He heard her moving about and his nostrils flaired as the scent of blood hit him. Not just any blood. Hers. Slayer blood. Buffy Blood.  
  
"NO!" Pain erupted from his mouth and jaw as it stretched the burns with his yell.  
  
When it touched his lips he valiently tried to quell the demon, jerking his head back. He felt Buffy's hand on his stomach and he hardened at her whispered words, "Please..."  
  
He opened his mouth, and she pressed her cut wrist into his mouth. He moaned as her strong blood coated his throat and his other, uninjured, arm shot out, hauling her on to his lap.  
  
Buffy gasped as his fangs decended, deepening the cut, but she didn't pull away. This was completly new. Never had any of her other bites affected her this way. Heat rose within her and a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Spike answered with a growl of his own, as her enflamed desire changed the scent of her blood to something more potent. His fangs slid away as his wound healed but before Buffy had time to do or say anything SPike grabbed the back if her head and smashed his lips onto hers.  
  
She rubbed up against his arousal and what little was left of his control snapped. Resting his weight on the arm holding her he slid his other down her body.  
  
He slipped his hand up her top, cupping her breast through her bra. Buffy moaned and thrust her chest up into his palm. Her hands pushed at his duster and he let go of her long enought to remove it and his shirt. He rolled them so that she was on top of him, never breaking the kiss as his hands slid back under her top.  
  
Spike suddenly got up, but he lifted her with him, their mouths never leaving as he carried her down the stairs to where his bed resided. He placed her softly down on the bed, his fingers tangling in her hair.  
  
It was Buffy who broke away from his mouth and tugged his black t-shirt over his head. She then took off her own top, sliding her hands up his chest as her mouth found his once again.  
  
Spike slowly slipped the straps of her bra down her arms, making her shiver. His hands slid around her back, unhooking the black bra with centuries of practice. The material dropped from her body and Spike groaned deep in his chest, rolling her on to her back as he began to explore her body with his mouth.  
  
His lips slid down her throat, across her collar bone. His tongue danced along the veins in her neck. He knew exactly where all the pressure points were and that a slightest touch would make her blood rush.  
  
Buffy moaned and writhed beneath him, her breathing shallow and irratic as wetness pooled between her thighs. She cried out in frustration as his mouth kiss and licked and nipped at her breast, everywhere except her aching nipples. Spike grinned up at her, holding her gaze as he touched the tip of her nipple with his tongue.  
  
She bucked up, her hips slamming into his erection. His mouth covered her nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin while his teeth gently nibbled the tip. Buffy moaned his name, her fingers tangling in his hair as he switched to the other breast, dragging his mouth to her body.  
  
Her hands slid free of his hair as he kissed further down her body. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she surged against him and he aimed his kisses just above the waistband of her skirt which hung low on her hips. He released the button and slid the material and her underware down her legs.  
  
He looked up at her as he slid his hands down her leg, removing her sandles. His hands massaged her feet for a moment before sliding up her legs, parting them gently. He placed soft kisses along her inner thigh, getting ever closer to the scent he'd longed to taste since that fatefull spell over two years ago.  
  
Buffy arched up, breaking from the kiss to scream Spike's name as she came, the sound bouncing through the crypt and out towards the quiet graveyard. Spike followed her into ecstacty soon after with a horse shout of her name by her neck. As they came slowly down, Spike placed soft kisses over her racing pulse, feeling pride at the tremors running through her body.  
  
Buffy raised a shaky hand and stroked the back of his head as he continued to nuzzle at her neck. A tender smile crossed her features as he began to purr and she let out a slow, shaky breath as she tried to control her breathing. 


	6. Happy Endings

Chapter Six  
  
Buffy looked up from the conversation between the Scoobies who were speculating why the slayer was so happy when the back door to the magic shop opened. She smiled. Spike.  
  
Without a word to the others, who all stopped talking, she stood and practically drifted over to the vampire who still stood by the door.  
  
"Hi." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled his mouth down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. His arms came up around her and he held her tightly to him.  
  
"Woah, Buffy?" Xander's voice barely penetrated their haze and certainly wasn't enough to break them apart.  
  
"Giles, I didn't do any spells I swear." Willow put in nervously.  
  
"Why are they kissing?" Anya frowned. "And why so much?"  
  
"I think its sweet." Dawn said as she entered the Magic Shop, back from school.  
  
"Buffy sucking face with peroxide boy over there is NOT sweet."  
  
"I concurr." Giles murmured, his eyes on his hands which were preoccupied with pouring him a stiff drink under the counter.  
  
Spike finally let go of the slayer's lips, watching proudly with glazed eyes as she tried to valiently regain her breath.  
  
"Sorry..." Buffy breathed, "Did you come here for a reason."  
  
Spike shook his head, "Just to see you, pet."  
  
Buffy's smile lit up the entire room and she pulled his head back down to hers with every intention to resume kissing when the front door slammed open. The twelth and final Plurashck demon entered the Magic Shop, upending a table of goods as he moved towards his target.  
  
"Hold that thought." She murmured to Spike, briefly kissing him before scooping up the sword on the table-top next to her.  
  
Spike retracted a wicked looking blade from inside his coat and the pair moved dangerously toward the demon. They circled their 'prey' with years of practise under thier belts and speaking through instinct alone simultaneously moved in for the kill.  
  
Leader of the pack this demon may be but the blonde pair were pissed at being interrupted. Buffy slammed her fist into the general head area as Spike burried the knife into the demon's side.  
  
The demon recoiled from the blessed blade, slamming a tentacle back into Spike sending the vampire staggering backwards. Buffy winced as he hit the ground, kicking out at the demon as she spoke, "You alright, honey?"  
  
"Oh, painful flashbacks, painful flashbacks." Xander murmured from his place with the group.  
  
"Just peachy, ducks." Spike replied, already up, his fist slamming towards the demon's head area.  
  
Before Spike's fist made contact a head appeared amoungst the green goo, razer sharp teeth moving towards the brand on Spike's skin. Simutaneously, Buffy's sword swooped decapitating it.  
  
The creature let out a gurgling sound before the mossy mass disintegrated to the shop floor. The head remained, but began shrinking, untill all that remained was the gold emblem of the brand that had been stuck to it's head.  
  
Spike dropped the knife as Buffy dropped the sword before pulling the slayer to him. His lips dropped down to hers and she accepted his kiss eagerly, winding her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as he lifted her off the ground, completly oblivious to the sounds of cleaning and disgust in the shop behind them.  
  
---  
  
"Night guys."  
  
Buffy removed her mouth from Spike's to worry at Dawn. "Ohh, don't you want to watch the movie before you go?"  
  
"I'll watch it tomorrow. Full day of school, the afternoon of Magic Shop work and I'm pooped." Dawn smiled at her sister, saying goodnight to the rest of the group.  
  
"Night Dawnie." Willow and Tara said with a smile as they brought in the popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Dawnster." Xander echoed as he pushed the film into the VCR before retreating to the couch.  
  
Buffy watched as her sister opened the door to her friend and the two crossed the road to the girls house, decided she was okay, before turning back to face Spike, whose lap she was on.  
  
Just before she was about to resume kissing Spike, Xander spoke up in an attempt to prevent the action, "So...Buffy..."  
  
"Don't bother Xander." Buffy murmured, her mouth already on it's way to Spike's.  
  
"Right...so, Snatch, huh? Lets watch some crappy British cinema."  
  
"Its not crappy. This one's actually good." Willow said.  
  
"I second that." Giles put in. "And I ask you not to knock my home country."  
  
"Oh, will someone just press play, I'm sick of eating popcorn for no reason." Anya said, shovelling more of the stuff into her mouth.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Her boyfriend replied, clicking the remote.  
  
~~~  
  
Twenty minutes into the film and the gang were laughing over Brad Pitts accent a husky chuckle entered the fray and they turned to face the bottle- blonde couple on the chair who very uninvolved in the film.  
  
The occupants of the room turned away self-consciously, focusing on the film infront of them as the slayer teased the vampire's jaw and finally his lips with her tongue and teeth. All the scooby's were grateful that Dawn was at a friends and subsequently missed the x-rated viewing.  
  
All Spike's nerves were on edge, he growled softly at Buffy's manipulations to which she answered with a cheaky grin.  
  
She kissed her way to his ear and whispered, "Hold me tonight?"  
  
Spike groaned out loud and stood suddenly, the slayer in his arms. Without a second look to the gang he walked to wards the stairs in the Summer's home. "Bed time for Buffy, I think." He muttered and the slayer giggled, too swept up in her feelings of love to care what her friends thought.  
  
Downstairs Willow hastily turned off the t.v. as Xander retrieved his video. Giles put back on his glasses now that the visual sceen had passed. Tara and Anya put on their coats.  
  
The five left the house, locking the door behind them. They had barely made it down the drive when they heard their friend's scream echo around the street from her open bedroom window.  
  
"Shudder!" Came the collective statement as they loaded into Xander's car and drove home.  
  
The End 


End file.
